


Damn His Touch

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner, Dinner Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Public teasing, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Surprises, Teasing, Under the Table, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You host a dinner party for Team Flash, but things take an unexpected turn when Harrison's mischievous actions get a little too playful.





	Damn His Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

Frankly, it's a miracle you got Harrison to even _consider_ the idea. You thought it would nice to invite the people your fiancé spends so much time with, day in and day out, for a nice dinner. It would be a great chance to get to know them better, and here you both are, welcoming guests into your massive shared home for a dinner party.

Everyone from S.T.A.R. Labs is here, plus the Wests and Detective Eddie Thawne. Harrison seemed particularly intrigued about Eddie coming to dinner, and while this was a little odd, you let it pass and revelled in the fact that you won this whole battle in the first place.

You happily ushered everyone into the living area and brought them pre-dinner drinks, trying to be the very best hostess you could be. Harrison sat by the fireplace and chatted with the Detectives, Barry was trying not to be awkward around Iris, and Cisco and Caitlin ooed and awed at all of Harrison's awards in the glass cabinet.

Things seemed to be going smoothly.

When the time comes, you fetch all the dishes that make up your fabulously made dinner and announce to the group to help themselves. It's time to dig in.

The guests take their places around the almost-ridiculously large table, and when Harrison wheels up next to you, you give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. You're so happy the house is filled with such lovely people. They tell stories, many of which are truly comical, especially from Cisco.

Harrison must sense what a great time you're having tonight because his hand falls to your thigh just below your dress and rubs it lovingly. He's really the sweetest and honestly-

You accidentally drop your fork on the plate, making a harsh _clang_.

Eyes wide, you shoot daggers at Harrison for his actions, who responds with an innocent look, as if he's not totally palming you between your legs right now. _What does he think he's doing? Someone is going to see!_

Checking to see who might be completely scandalized by your fiancé's actions, you are shocked to find no one is paying attention. Eddie is recounting his and Joe's latest action-packed case and everyone around the table is fully enthralled with the tale, including Harrison himself (or at least he's pretending to be). His chin sits in his other hand, holding its place on the armrest of his wheelchair. Meanwhile, his treacherous fingers slip past your underwear and swipe up the length of your lips.

You grip the armrests of your own chair for support. Oh, now his fingers are exploring you so thoroughly. You squeeze your eyes shut. He feels so good, for a second you forget where you are and who is here and you start to moan, but (hopefully) successfully turn it into a cough.

"Excuse me," you say.

No one seems to notice.

Jesus, why does he have to rub you like this? Why does he have to make you feel this way? It's impossible to think clearly. You have to clench your teeth to make sure you don't produce a horribly debauched sound at the dinner table. Your toes curl in your heels, and when Harrison flicks you so suddenly and perfectly, you end up kicking Barry across the table.

"Ow," Barry says quietly, looking at you, the culprit.

" _Sorry_ ," you whisper the apology, not trusting your voice to a higher decibel for fear of letting on. Barry turns back to listen to the detective's story and you notice out of the corner of your eye, Harrison's smirk.

_Damn him._

_Damn his touch._

He doesn't let up, either. In fact, what Harrison does next is what you feared he would. His hand practically vibrates inside of you and you place your own hand on his as if to get some kind of bearings but wind up pressing his hand harder against you. You have to bend your body down to hide your face because God forbid the people you've invited into your home see your orgasm face while eating pot roast.

Iris is the first to notice your head in your lap.

"(Y/N), are you okay?"

Harrison's hand had left you in time, before all the eyes at the table turn to you. You stand up, straightening the skirt of your dress.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment..." you say in a tight voice before rushing off down the hall.

Behind you, you hear Harrison say, "I'll go see if she's alright. Pardon us."

Once in the safety of your shared bedroom, you blow out a huge breath and fall backward on the bed. Harrison wheels into the room, looking far too pleased with himself.

"Feeling okay?" he asks with that damn smile.

"You know _very well_ how I'm feeling, Mister!"

"And _you_ _know_ it's impossible for me to keep my hands off you," he counters. You shake your head, but can't for the life of you wipe the growing smile off your face.

You also can't help but think aloud, "I wonder how long until it's appropriate to kick guests out after dinner..."

"Have after-dinner plans?" he presses, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Plenty. With you."

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: For the requests.. i'd like to request some public teasing at a dinner party with eowells?


End file.
